Heroes in School
by PheonixFlame1994
Summary: High School AU. Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, and Kara Danvers may seem like ordinary high school students, but unknown to the world, they are the costumed heroes that fight to protect Silverstone City from evil. Can they balance their high school lives with their superhero lives?
1. Charachter Intro

**This story is basically what it says on the summary. It's an alternate universe where our favorite Arrowverse characters are in high school.**

 **Before we get started, I'd like to familiarize you all with the characters and the setting of the story. I know you probably know all the characters from all the CW Arrowverse shows, but I just wanna make sure we're all clear, cause they will all be different in this fanfic.**

 **This list may be updated whenever I add new characters to the story. If you have any questions, you can either PM me or leave a review, or send me an email, which can be found on my account page.**

 **Also, let's get one thing out of the way. I have adopted this story from another author, who's profile is CarVie16. I will also, make a few edits to his chapters over time as I continue to work on the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the arrowverse. ALl rights go to cw, etc, etc.**

This story will take place in a fictional city called Silverstone City. It's kinda like a combination of Central City, Star City, and National City if they were merged into one. The high school that the main characters attend is simply called Silverstone High. Well-known establishments like Big Belly Burger, CC Jitters (or SC Jitters in this story), Queen Consolidated, and more will be included, along with other areas mentioned such as the Glades, Nanda Parbat, and other places. Given time.

Now with further ado, let's introduce you all to the characters in this story.

* * *

 _From Arrow_

 **Oliver Queen** \- Senior. He is the son of Robert and Moira Queen, the richest couple in Silverstone City. He was known as a party boy and a ladies' man as he always throws/attends parties and often approaches the nearest pretty girl. A shipwreck strands him on an island called Lian Yu. One year later, he was rescued and returned to Silverstone City. Unbeknownst to his friends and family, Oliver plans to cleanse Silverstone City from the corrupt wealthy as a bow-and-arrow-wielding vigilante, believing it will honor his father's dying wish.

 **Laurel Lance** \- Senior. She is a long-time friend and love interest of Oliver Queen. She also harbored feelings for him. They dated for two years, until she heard about the wreck of the Queen's Gambit and that Oliver cheated on her with her sister, Sara. Laurel has dreamed of becoming a lawyer when she grows up, so she interns at the CNRI.

 **Tommy Merlyn** \- Senior. He is the long-time best friend of Oliver Queen. Like Oliver, Tommy is known for his party boy attitude and flirting with girls.

 **Helena Bertinelli** \- Senior. She is a friend of Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel. She dated Michael Staton for two years before he was killed by her father. The loss of Michael made her bitter and cruel, seeking vengeance against her father.

 **Slade Wilson** \- A 21-year-old mercenary who befriended Oliver on Lian Yu. He was one of Oliver's first trainers, having taught him how to fight and survive. When he was on the brink of death from a fight, he was injected with a serum called Mirakuru, which healed him and enhanced his physicality, but twisted him mind.

 **Thea Queen** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). She is Oliver's younger sister. She is known for her rebellious attitude, but she deeply loves and cares for her family

.

 **Moira Queen** \- She is the mother of Oliver and Thea.

 **Roy Harper** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). Roy is an orphan boy who lives in the Glades. He steals to survive and gets into fights with rival street gangs. His life changes when he meets Thea Queen.

 **John Diggle** \- Senior. He is the star center of Silverstone High's basketball team.

 **Felicity Smoak** \- Sophomore. Felicity is a girl with a knack for computers, especially when it comes to hacking. She harbors a secret crush on Oliver Queen.

 **Sara Lance** \- She is the younger sister of Laurel Lance, two academic years behind her. She had a crush on Oliver Queen and tried to steal him from Laurel, leading to her being invited on the Queen's Gambit by Oliver. When the Gambit sunk, she died... or so Oliver thought.

 **Malcolm Merlyn** \- He is the father of Tommy Merlyn and CEO of Merlyn Global.

 **Quentin Lance** \- He is the father of Laurel and Sara and a detective of the SCPD.

 **Ray Palmer** \- Senior. Considered a teacher's pet, he is a smart student who has a love for science. He has been secretly trying to crack the code of manipulating the scale of an object.

 **Lyla Michaels** \- Senior. She is the President of the Student Council and the mutual love interest of John Diggle.

 **Amanda Waller** \- She is the principal of Silverstone High, who is secretly the director of a clandestine government organization called A.R.G.U.S.

 **Walter Steele** \- He is Moira's new husband and current CEO of Queen Consolidated. They married a month before Oliver was found and returned.

 **Andy Diggle** \- Sophomore. He is the young brother of John Diggle. He is the starting point guard of the basketball team.

 **Floyd Lawton** \- He is an 18-year-old high school dropout who became an assassin codenamed Deadshot. He is an expert marksman who never misses his shot, hence his codename.

 **Tatsu Yamashiro** \- Senior. She is an 18-year-old swordswoman from Japan. She met Oliver when he was in Hong Kong on an assignment with her husband, Maseo.

 **Sin** \- She is the 13-year-old friend of Roy, who lives in the clock tower in the Glades. She acts as Roy's eyes in the Glades.

 **Cayden James** \- He is the leader of a hacktivist organization called Helix. He secretly has a son named Owen Post who goes to Bludhaven High, just next door to Silverstone City.

* * *

 **From** _ **Flash**_

 **Barry Allen** \- Sophomore. When he was 11, his mother Nora was murdered by something "impossible". His father was wrongfully arrested for her murder. Barry was taken in by SCPD detective Joe West and his daughter, Iris, whom he's in love with. Barry dreams of becoming a CSI in order to prove his father's innocence. The explosion of S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator results in him getting struck by lightning, putting him in a coma for six months. When he woke up, he discovers that he has the power to run at high speeds. He plans to use this power to fight crime and solve the mystery of his mother's murder.

 **Iris West** \- Sophomore. She is the daughter of Joe West and a long-time friend of Barry Allen. Her dream is to become a cop like her dad, although he disapproves of it. This doesn't stop her from focusing heavily learning the basics and taking self-defense classes.

 **Wally West** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). He is the daughter of Joe and Francine West and brother of Iris. He was born after Francine left Joe and Iris. He was never told he had a father and sister.

 **Caitlin Snow** \- Sophomore. She is an intern at S.T.A.R Labs. Her specialty is biochemistry. During her freshman year, she dated a boy named Ronnie Raymond, but lost him when he sacrificed himself during the particle accelerator explosion. Caitlin's grief turned her into a cold, seemingly unfeeling person. She discovers that the particle accelerator has given her cryokinetic powers.

 **Cisco Ramon** \- Sophomore. He is an intern at S.T.A.R. Labs with an affinity for mechanical engineering. He loves making pop culture references and is a huge fan of superheroes.

 **Eddie Thawne** \- Sophomore. He is a new student at Silverstone High. He harbors a crush on Iris.

 **Joe West** \- He is the father of Iris and surrogate father of Barry. He is a detective at the SCPD and is close friends with Quentin Lance. He took in Barry after his mother was murdered and his father was arrested for the murder.

 **Harrison Wells** \- He is the head of S.T.A.R. Labs. However, when the particle accelerator exploded, not only did he become a paraplegic, but S.T.A.R. Labs was shut down.

 **Jesse Chambers Wells** \- 8th Grade (Silverstone Elementary). She is the daughter of Harrison Wells. She is nicknamed "Jesse Quick" by her mother because of how fast she was when she took her first steps as a baby.

 **Jay Garrick** \- Senior. He is an orphan who has a passion for science and a crush on Caitlin.

 **Leonard Snart** \- Senior. He is the twin brother of Lisa. Being clever and having a thing for technology makes him an unpredictable bully.

 **Lisa Snart** \- Senior. She is the twin sister of Leonard. Between her sadism and good looks, she can make the girls fear her and the boys want her.

 **Mick Rory** \- Senior. He is a friend of Lisa and Leonard. He is known for his lack of intellect and love for fire.

 **Mark Mardon** \- Freshman. He is a friend of the Snart twins. He had a brother named Clyde Mardon who died during the particle accelerator explosion.

 **Axel Walker** \- Sophomore. He is known as Silverstone High's #1 prankster.

 **Linda Park** \- Sophomore. She is the writer for the sports section of the school paper. When the particle accelerator exploded, she gained the ability to manipulate light energy.

 **James Jesse** \- The original Trickster and father of Axel.

* * *

 **From** _ **Supergirl**_

 **Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers** \- Sophomore. She is the daughter of Zor-El and Alura and cousin of Kal-El. When Krypton was dying, she was sent to Earth to watch over her baby cousin, but her pod got knocked off course and sent to the Phantom Zone, where time was frozen. Twenty-four years later, a still 13-year-old Kara wakes up on Earth discovering that her cousin had already grown up and became Superman. She was adopted by the Danvers family and they taught her how to adjust to her new life on Earth. The yellow sun of Earth has given her special powers, such as flight, heat vision, super strength, and many more.

 **James Olsen** \- Sophomore. He is best known for being the 13-year-old kid who snapped the first picture of Superman. He, along with Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, have helped Superman on some of his missions. He was sent to Silverstone by Clark to watch over his cousin, Kara. He developed feelings for her. He also interns at CatCo, often assisting in the photography department.

 **Alex Danvers** \- Senior. She is the adoptive sister of Kara. At age 16, she lost her father. This led to her drinking and partying to cope with her loss. She was arrested at a nightclub. She was visited by a man named Hank Henshaw, who offered her an internship at the D.E.O., an agency tasked with monitoring aliens on Earth.

 **Winn Schott** \- Sophomore. He is a teenager who very skilled with computers. He interns at CatCo's IT Department.

 **J'onn J'onzz** \- Hailing from the planet of Mars, J'onn witnesses the destruction of his kind and his family. On Earth, he meets a man named Jeremiah Danvers, who saved him from being killed by Hank Henshaw. After the death of Jeremiah, J'onn impersonates Henshaw and becomes director of the D.E.O.

 **Lucy Lane** \- Sophomore. She is the teenage sister of Lois Lane. She has a crush on James Olsen.

 **Lena Luthor** \- She is the 19-year-old sister of Lex Luthor and CEO of L-Corp, formerly LuthorCorp, her father's company. Unlike Lex, who seeks to make weaponry to destroy Superman, Lena intends to create technology for the good of humanity.

 **Cat Grant** \- She is the 35-year-old CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, where Kara interns at. As a serious, mercurial, and intelligent businesswoman who can often be arrogant, snarky, and obnoxious, Cat is an unpredictable individual whom her employees fear and whom Kara tries to understand.

 **Maxwell Lord** \- He is the 21-year-old CEO of Lord Technologies. His parents died due to the government's ignorance, which led him to the road of a corrupt businessman who disguises himself with the image of a successful philanthropist.

 **Astra** \- Supergirl's aunt and sister of Alura Zor-El. She and Kara were very close when she was little, so much so that it affects their current status as enemies on Earth.

 **Non** \- Supergirl's uncle and Astra's husband. He intends to turn Earth into a new home for Kryptonians.

 **Maggie Sawyer** \- Senior. She is Silverstone High's hall monitor. She dreams of becoming a cop in the future.

 **Eliza Danvers** \- She is the mother of Alex and adopted mother of Kara.

 **Leslie Willis** \- Sophomore. She is the anchorwoman of Silverstone High's news.

 **Siobhan Smythe** \- Sophomore. She is one of the writers of the school paper.

 **Adam Foster** \- Sophomore. He is the eldest son of Cat Grant. He plays for Silverstone High's basketball team.

* * *

 **Well, now that that's out of the way, let's move on to the actual story.**


	2. My Name is Oliver Queen

**This chapter will focus on Oliver Queen, his friends, and his family. It has similarities to the first episode of the first season. Anything written in italics is basically narration by Oliver.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. I appreciate some feedback.**

The Glades was known as the home for the poor and the criminal of Silverstone City. There are plenty of people who are afraid to enter the Glades due to fear of getting mugged or raped. Those who lived in the Glades know the place like the back of their hand. There are those who prey on the weak, while others are either homeless orphans or members of harmless street gangs.

Laurel Lance and her two friends Joanna De La Vega and Emily Nocenti were currently walking home after spending an entire night shopping for new clothes for the new school year, which was coming in one week. Laurel was never the shopping type of girl, but her friends talked her into it.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Joanna asked Laurel.

"I guess not," said Laurel.

"I can't wait to see you in that new black jacket, Laurel. You're gonna look 'bad'," said Emily.

"I'm a lot more excited to see her in that gorgeous pink T-shirt," said Joanna.

"The boys could just eat her up," commented Emily.

"Unless 'Tommy Merlyn' has anything to say about it." Joanna teased Laurel.

"Tommy and I are not a thing, Joanna," said Laurel.

"You guys went on five dates, and you're telling me that you're still not officially BF and GF?" questioned Joanna. "Is this about Oliver Queen?"

"Oliver and I are over," said Laurel.

"Right. Right. He's a back-stabbing, selfish jerk who cheated on you with your sister and led her to her death," said Emily sarcastically.

"I never said it like that," said Laurel.

"But you're thinking it," said Joanna.

Laurel sighs. "Look, you guys forget that he spent one whole year on an island all alone. No matter how mad I am at him, I... wanna be there for him."

Joanna and Emily exchange looks.

Suddenly, a man comes out of an alley and points a gun at the three girls.

"Wallets. Watches. Jewelry. Now!" he demanded.

"I knew it was a bad idea to walk home," muttered Laurel.

"You have ten seconds before I shoot," threatened the armed man.

All of a sudden, an arrow comes out of nowhere and knocks the gun off the man's hand. A green-hooded figure jumps down from above and lands in between the man and the girls. He was equipped with a bow and arrow.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked the surprised man.

"Someone you should fear," said the hooded man in his deep voice. "Leave them alone and I won't hurt you too much."

The man refused to back down. He started throwing punches at the hooded man, but the mysterious stranger dodged every single swing. The hooded man catches the man's fist with his own hand before hitting his stomach with his knee. He throws a series of hard punches and swift kicks at the mugger. He finishes it off by shooting an arrow at his heart, killing him instantly

.

The three girls were amazed by the hooded man's skills, but were shocked by his decision to kill the man.

"Thank you," said Laurel.

"The Glades are not a safe place at night, Ms. Lance," said the archer.

Emily whispers, "He knows your name."

Laurel asks the archer, "Who are you?"

"A friend," replied the archer.

The archer shoots an arrow at the top of a building and swings upwards. The girls watched in awe.

* * *

The green-hooded archer sticked to the shadows until he arrived at the old factory in the Glades owned by Queen Consolidated. Underneath the abandoned mill is what appears to be a base of operations. There was a table full of arrows, a shelf full of materials, medical equipment, a salmon ladder, a tennis ball machine, a table filled with scientific equipment, an advanced computer system. The archer puts down his bow and lifts the hood as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Had anyone been inside the lair, they would recognize the archer as Oliver Queen, the son of Moira Queen and the late Robert Queen.

 _"My name is Oliver Queen. I was stranded on an island with only one goal: to survive. But now I have returned, and I will fulfill my father's dying wish;To use the list of names he left me and bring justice to those who are poisoning my city. But to do this, I must become someone else. I must become... something else."_

* * *

One week later…

The first day of the school year in Silverstone City has come. At the Queen mansion, Oliver and his 12-year-old sister Thea were both in a hurry to get ready. They both overslept, so they were moving as fast as they could.

"Oliver! Thea! You're gonna be late," called their mother, Moira.

"No need to rush them, Moira," said Walter, Moira's new husband.

"You know Oliver has a knack for being late, and do I have to remind you of the twenty-seven warnings Thea received last year for being late?" replied Moira.

"Coming!"

Oliver and Thea were speed-walking downstairs, all dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, look at you two," said Moira, smiling at her children. "I never thought I'd relive this moment ever again, seeing you two trying to be late every morning."

"Well, things change," said Oliver. "I'm trying to better, remember?"

"Well, you've been back for two weeks and you haven't slept with any girl, so that's a start," commented Thea.

Oliver laughed a little.

"Or are you still saving yourself for Laurel?" teased Thea.

"I... don't think she wants me in her life anymore," replied Oliver, hanging his head in sadness.

"Don't say that, Oliver. Laurel may be mad right now, but in time, she'll accept you as a friend again," said Moria.

"Alright, let's go," said Walter.

Oliver and Thea board the car as Walter drives away. Moira watched the car leave and smiled, really happy to see Oliver back.

* * *

After dropping Thea off at Silverstone Elementary, Walter drives Oliver to Silverstone High.

Oliver stared at the many kids outside the school for a pretty long time.

"Nervous, Oliver?" guessed Walter.

"Very," said Oliver. "All that solitude on the island... I don't know if I'll ever fit in again."

"You wanted to change, right?" asked Walter.

"Yes," replied Oliver.

"Then don't be afraid to show your new self," said Walter.

"Thanks, Walter," said Oliver, getting off the car. "Still not calling you dad."

"That'll do, Oliver," said Walter half-sarcastically.

* * *

Oliver walks through the front door and immediately caught the attention of everyone inside. Almost everyone started at him as he walked across the hall. He felt nervous at first, but did his best to keep a straight face. He heads to his locker and opens it. After getting the stuff he needs, he closes it, only to see someone standing right next to him. It was his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.

"Oliver Jonas Queen," greeted Tommy.

"Tommy," greeted Oliver.

The two friends shared a brotherly hug.

"Strange to be back, huh?" guessed Tommy.

"Well, it's only been one year. It's not like I was gone for five years or something," replied Oliver.

"Hey, have you called that CatCo intern I told you about?" asked Tommy.

"Tommy, I made myself clear. I don't want to be that kind of person anymore," said Oliver. "Sure, I still like to party, but when it comes to girls, I wanna choose one based on my feelings, not hotness factor."

"This is about Laurel, isn't it?" guessed Tommy.

"Uh..." Oliver paused.

On cue, the aforementioned teenage girl showed up behind Tommy.

"Speak of the devil," said Oliver.

"Oh, I'm the devil?" questioned Laurel.

Tommy turns around and greets her. "Hi."

"Hi," greeted Laurel. "Hey, Ollie."

"Uh, hi," greeted Oliver.

Tommy looks back and forth between his two best friends. "This is awkward."

"Understatement of the century," said Oliver. "So, Laurel, uh, is there something you need?"

"Actually, Tommy is leaning towards my locker," said Laurel.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Tommy, stepping aside. He looks at Oliver and asks, "Wait, how'd you get your locker placed next to Laurel's?"

"That was my sister's idea, actually. She interfered with my parents' meeting with the principal, and she was very, very persuasive," said Oliver, putting emphasis on "very".

"Nice to know Thea Queen is still the #1 supporter of Lauriver," said Tommy.

Oliver and Laurel both laughed a little at the sound of their "ship" name.

"Okay, shutting my mouth," said Tommy, realizing how awkward the moment is becoming.

"Hey, Laurel, I heard you and your friends almost got shot last night."

"What?" asked Oliver, pretending he didn't know.

"Didn't you watch the news last night? Witnesses reported a green-hooded man rescuing Laurel and her friends from an armed man last night," said Tommy.

"Oh, my god. Laurel, are you okay?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I'm fine," assured Laurel. "Thanks to the hooded archer."

"Who is he?" asked Tommy.

"He never took off the hood, or even gave me a name," said Laurel. "I never even got to thank him."

"Well, I'm sure he knows you're grateful," said Oliver.

"How can you be so sure?" questioned Laurel.

"Well, a guy just shows up out of nowhere and saves you. How can he not expect you to be grateful?" replied Oliver.

The bell rings.

"Time for class," said Laurel. "See you boys later."

"Bye," said Oliver, watching Laurel walk away.

"Well, that was, uh, less awkward than I thought," commented Tommy. "Thought she'd be angry if she so much as looked at you."

"I guess she's more mature than we thought," said Oliver.

* * *

During first period, Oliver was looking for a place to sit. The entire classroom was almost filled up when he showed up. There were only two seats left in the front row. He sat down and waited for the teacher. What caught him by surprise is the person who was sitting next to him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," greeted Laurel.

"I, uh, didn't know you were sitting there," said Oliver awkwardly.

"Between you and me, I think the guys were setting you up," said Laurel.

"It's really hard for me to keep my distance if everyone keeps pushing back to your side," said Oliver.

"Oliver, I never wanted you to keep your distance," said Laurel.

"But, Laurel, what happened with Sara..." Oliver paused. His nerves tensed at the memory.

"Sara's gone, Oliver. And you're here. I have to learn to accept that," said Laurel. "After our first 'lackluster' meeting when you came home, Tommy told me that we have too much history together to just push each other away."

"So, you're being nice because of Tommy?" asked Oliver, putting emphasis on his best friend's name.

Laurel was a little stunned that he asked that question.

"Laurel, I know," said Oliver.

Before the conversation can go any further, the teacher comes in.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch, Oliver was sitting alone in the cafeteria, until a certain Merlyn decided to join him.

"No way I'm letting you eat alone," said Tommy.

"I figured," said Oliver.

"Look, Laurel told me that you knew," started Tommy.

"It's not really hard to see," said Oliver.

"Just to let you know, she and I aren't officially a 'thing' yet," said Tommy. "And I am so sorry about that..."

"Tommy, I was dead," interrupted Oliver. "You don't need my blessing. If you two want to go out, then go ahead. Besides, I don't deserve her. I never did."

"Ollie, I know you're sorry about Sara. I miss her too, but you can't let that keep you from patching things up with Laurel," said Tommy. "I want it to be just like old times. You, me, and her. We're like Han, Luke, and Leia, or Ferris, Cameron, and Sloane, or the three stooges..."

"Laurel will kill you if she heard that," said Oliver, laughing a little.

"I know," said Tommy. "I just don't want this whole sister issue to get in the way of you two for the rest of your lives."

"I'm trying," said Oliver honestly. "But I think it's best to take it slow."

"Don't care how you do it, just as long as in the end, we all live happily ever after," said Tommy.

* * *

After finishing his lunch, Oliver decided to head to the computer lab to "do some research". What he didn't expect to see is a blonde teenage girl sitting there by herself. Her eyes were seemingly glued to the screen and she was typing fast.

"Um, hello," greeted Oliver.

"Oh, hi," greeted the blonde. "I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen," replied the rich boy.

"I know who you are. Pretty much everyone in Silverstone High knows who you are. You're like the hottest guy in school," babbled Felicity. Realizing what she said, "And when I said hot, I meant to other girls. I mean, a lot of girls stare at you and, uh... I'm gonna shut up now."

"You don't happen to be friends with Tommy Merlyn, are you?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Felicity.

"Well, I think you two make quite a pair," said Oliver.

Oliver sits down on the teacher's table and takes out his laptop. He tries to make sure that Felicity can't see what he's doing. He started looking up on Adam Hunt. He checks his phone and saw that Hunt hasn't made the money transfer that he threatened him to do last night. He decided to pay him another visit tonight.

* * *

At gym class, Coach Ted Grant made the class do a few laps around the gym before moving onto rope exercises.

"Okay, class, now, you know the drill. Climb up the rope and ring the bell at the top," said Ted. "Merlyn, you're up first."

Tommy takes a few deep breaths and stretches a little before climbing. When he was halfway to the top, he started to struggle, until he lost grip of the rip. He falls down and lands on the cushion below.

"Ow," whined Tommy.

"Alright, Queen, show us what you got," said Ted.

Oliver wasted no time and grabs onto the rope, pulling himself up. Everyone was surprised as they watched Oliver make it to the top no problem. He rings the bell before climbing back down. Oliver is met with surprised faces.

"Wow, Oliver," reacted Ted. "Do a lot of working out on the island?"

"Well, you gotta stay fit to outrun the wolves," replied Oliver.

"There were wolves on the island?" asked Tommy.

Oliver just laughed a little, telling everyone that he was "joking".

* * *

After the school day was over, the Queen's car returns to the Queen Mansion. Thea comes out and greets her mother. Walter exits the car, but no one else came out.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Moira.

"According to Tommy, he just ran away from school after the last bell," said Walter.

"Where do you think he goes?" asked Moria.

"Probably meeting someone special," joked Thea.

Moira and Walter glare at Thea when she started laughing.

"Well, what else?" said Thea. "Hey, my friends and I are going to that new bowling alley that just opened."

"That's in the Glades, dear. You're not going anywhere near there, at least not without Walter," said Moira.

"Besides, don't you have homework to do?" added Walter.

"It's only the first day in school," said Thea, heading upstairs.

"I worry about her," said Moria.

"As much as you worry about Oliver?" questioned Walter.

"Sometimes, I forget that he spent a whole year on his own on an island," said Moira. "If he wants to be alone, then maybe it's for the best that I let him."

* * *

The clock strikes 9 in Silverstone City. Adam Hunt's building is under protection by the police after Hunt reported to Detective Quentin Lance that a hooded archer attacked him yesterday.

"You don't think this hood guy is real, don't you?" Hilton asked Quentin.

"My daughter mentioned someone with the same description saving her and her friends from some punk," said Quentin.

"Hey, why isn't Joe here?" asked Hilton.

"He's got business on the other side of town," said Quentin.

Meanwhile, inside Hunt's office, Hunt was throwing a tantrum during a phone call.

"I don't care how much it costs! Just make sure the deal goes down!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the power goes out.

One of the SWAT team members outside Hunt's office reported to Lance.

"Power's out. It must be the hood guy," he said.

Hunt's bodyguards took out their guns and scouted the area, keeping an eye out for anyone wearing a hood. Three arrows come out of nowhere and kills three bodyguards in an instant. The archer descends from above and engages both Hunt's men and the SWAT Team.

The archer unleashes a series of attack combos and takes down anyone in his way easily. The SWAT team started firing their guns. The archer was swift on his feet and dodges every bullet. He throws flechettes at the SWAT officers, impaling their legs or arms. Hunt's men engage the archer, but all they get are arrows to the chests or necks. The archer breaks one's arm before he could fire his gun. He then directs the gun at another thug and shoots him in the leg.

The archer punches one man in the face before using him as a human shield against another man firing his gun. The archer disarms the man with his bare hands before kicking him through the door to Hunt's office. The thud made Hunt almost jump off his chair.

The archer shoots an arrow at the doors and pushes a button on his bow. The arrow blows up the door, allowing the archer to get inside

.

"Adam Hunt, you have failed this city!" shouted the archer.

"Please, don't kill me," pleaded Hunt.

"I ask for one thing, and you chose to do the wrong thing," growled the archer.

Oliver raises his bow and fires his arrow. It passes by Hunt's head and hits the wall behind him.

"You missed," taunted Hunt.

The archer jumps on the table and grabs Hunt by the suit, raising him off his chair.

"You kill me, you're painting a target on yourself," said Hunt.

"I don't care," said the archer.

The archer throws Hunt down to the floor. Hunt crawls backwards in fear as the archer walked towards him. Unfortunately for Hunt, he corners himself by crawling to a corner. Before the archer can make his move, he heard people coming upstairs. It was Quentin and Hilton along with a few guards.

"SCPD! Put down the bow and put your hands in the air!" yelled Quentin, aiming his gun at the archer.

"You're making a mistake," said the archer.

"Says the man who kills people with arrows," replied Quentin. "Now, put the bow down."

Oliver was slowly putting down the bow, until, in the blink of an eye, he activates a function on his bow, unleashing flares all over the room, blinding everyone. When the flashing stopped, the archer was gone. While everyone focused on looking for the hooded man, the arrow on the wall was transferring money from Adam Hunt's account to Oliver's secret account.

* * *

Meanwhile, Walter drops off Tommy and Laurel at the bowling alley. They were asked by Moira to keep an eye on Thea.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" started Laurel.

"Because we both care about Thea," said Tommy. "Besides it won't be all spying and reporting back. We can still have fun while we do our duty."

"So, this is like our sixth date?" questioned Laurel.

"If you can call it a date," replied Tommy with a smile. "How many times are we gonna treat every single one like it's nothing?"

"You're not exactly the one-woman type, Merlyn," said Laurel.

"Depends on the girl," said Tommy.

"Are you sure your name is not secretly Tommy Queen?" joked Laurel.

"Hey, when I asked Ollie to call that CatCo intern, he said no. He's changing his approach on girls," said Tommy.

"I'll believe it when I see it," said Laurel.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, there was someone on the next building watching them from the emergency exit. It was Oliver, still dressed as the hooded archer. He was heading back to the foundry when he saw Walter's car. He followed it all the way to the bowling alley.

"I know you're mad, Laurel, but you can't be mad at him forever," said Tommy.

"Tommy, I'm not mad," said Laurel. "I just... I want to patch things up with him, but he's being distant."

"Well, he just came back from a year-long vacation on a deserted island so I don't blame him," said Tommy. "You're not still... in love with him, are you?"

"My feelings for him disappeared once I heard about the Queen's Gambit," said Laurel, feeling sure.

"Well, let's talk about Ollie later and focus on the other Queen sibling," said Tommy.

They head inside the bowling alley. Laurel, however, stopped when she felt that someone was watching. She looked up at the emergency exit of the next building, but nobody was there. She shrugs it off and follows Tommy inside.

* * *

Oliver returned his secret base and looked into the computer. His trick arrow has successfully transferred $40 million from Hunt's account to his secret account. He then returns the money to the people whom Hunt has stolen money from. He looks at his father's list and crosses off Adam Hunt's name.

 _"It's a start. There are many more corrupt souls in Silverstone City, but I am coming for all them. I will make them right their wrongs if I have to force them and I will make sure that my city becomes a safe haven once again, for my father."_

 **That's the end of chapter 1. The next chapter will be about Barry Allen and his friends and family.**


	3. My Name is Barry Allen

**Now, it's time we check on Barry Allen. This chapter will include parts from episode 1x01 (the part where he gets his powers), but again, I'm just introducing Flash, Arrow, and Supergirl before I get to the good stuff.** _ **Italics**_ **in this chapter means narration by Barry Allen.**

 **Please Leave a review after reading, and I will reply to most of the reviews in the next chapter.**

 _ **Reviews From the cast intro and chapter 1:**_

1) This is to "guest" who asked if i am copying the story or rewriting it:

I will be copying the chapters the previous author has done, but I will tweak them to make them better because they seemed very rushed in the previous author's story. After that, I will start writing my own chapters as well. And yea dont worry, I have the previous author's permission to complete his story and copy his completed chapters. And tweak them if i want.

2) This is to "Arrowman"

Yea I re-read the story quite a few times hoping that it would be updated. It was one of my personal favorite Flash + Arrow + Supergirl crossovers.

3) This is to "dhnysports88"

Yea. Where I'm from, elementary is till 5th grade, and 6th to 8th is middle school.

4) This is to "Rainbow UniPenguins YT"

Thanks for all the support. Glad to know that you enjoyed reading it.

5) This is to another guest.

Yea. I agree that the last author's story was pretty rushed. He also told me that's the reason he discontinued it. I'll try my best to do a better job than him.

 **All right that's it for the reviews. Let's move onto the story.**

 _One month ago_

 _"To understand what I'm about to say, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? I was just an ordinary student attending Silverstone High. I was someone you may want to consider as a science geek, or just a geek in general, but I never let that bother me. All my life, I've been running, mostly from bullies. Sometimes, I escaped. Sometimes, I didn't. My mother was killed by the impossible, and my father was sent to prison for her murder. But then something unexpected happened, and I became the impossible."_

S.T.A.R. Labs used to be one of the most successful scientific businesses in Silverstone City. The founder, Harrison Wells was about to change the field of science forever with the particle accelerator. However, on the day it was going to be activated, a malfunction occurred. The particle accelerator exploded, unleashing an energy storm that injured/killed many people in Silverstone City. One of the victims was Barry Allen, a teenage science enthusiast, who was struck by the lightning that came from the storm.

Barry ended up in a coma. His heart kept stopping and restarting over and over again. Harrison Wells offered Joe West his help in reviving Barry Allen, provided he is moved to S.T.A.R. Labs. Joe accepted the offer. Helping Wells were his two teenage interns, Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, whom also went to Silverstone High.

After six long months, Barry finally woke up.

"Oh, god, he's awake." Cisco freaked out. He tapped into the P.A. system and said, "Dr. Wells, we need you at the cortex ASAP."

"Wha-where am I?" asked Barry, freaking out as well.

"Easy, easy, relax. You're in S.T.A.R. Labs," explained Cisco. "I'm Cisco Ramon. That's Caitlin Snow. We are Harrison Well's assistants and interns.

"What happened to me?" asked Barry.

"You were struck by lightning from the particle accelerator explosion," answered Caitlin.

"Wha..." Barry was confused until he saw himself in the monitor. "Lightning gave me abs?"

"You were in a coma for six months, dude," said Cisco.

"Six months?" Barry's tone told the two scientist that he was panicking. "But that means I missed the last four months of school..."

"No need to worry, Mr. Allen."

The three teenagers turned their heads to the hallways. Harrison Wells, who was now sitting in a wheelchair after his accident during the explosion, arrived at the cortex.

"Your father and I can arrange a meeting with Silverstone High about helping you finish your freshman year education," said Wells.

"Harrison Wells?" Barry was surprised and excited to be standing in the same room as the man whom he idolized for years.

"In the flesh," replied Wells.

"Where are my clothes?" asked Barry, noticing that he's shirtless.

"You can borrow one of ours," said Wells, pointing at a pile of S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirts.

Barry puts on a sweatshirt.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Barry, still confused.

"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead, they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration," explained Caitlin, feeling his muscles.

"I can see that, but what about the lightning?" asked Barry.

"Come with me," said Harrison Wells.

Wells showed Barry the damage left behind by the particle accelerator explosion.

"When the particle accelerator exploded, electron volts and dark matter were thrown into the sky, creating a storm cloud," explained Harry.

"That created the lightning that struck me," finished Barry.

Wells explains to Barry about the power outages in the hospital every time Barry went into cardiac arrest, but he wasn't flat-lining, his heart beat was pumping fast. He explained how he persuaded Joe to let him help. When he mentioned Iris' name, Barry's mind immediately shifted to the raven-haired beauty.

"I have to go," said Barry, heading for the exit.

"But you can't," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin's right. Now that you're awake, we need to run more tests," said Wells. "You're still going through changes..."

"I'm fine, really. I feel normal," said Barry. "Thank you for saving my life."

Barry left the cortex, only to come back a few seconds later.

"Can I keep the sweatshirt?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, keep the sweatshirt," replied Wells.

Barry headed for the elevator. But before he could push the button, the door opened. Inside the elevator was a brunette teenage girl.

"Um, hello," greeted Barry.

"Hi," greeted the girl. "You must be Barry. Nice to see you're awake."

"And you're Jesse Wells, right? Harrison Wells' daughter?" asked Barry.

"That's me," confirmed Jesse.

"Well, nice meeting you," said Barry, quickly walking into the elevator.

Barry heads to SC Jitters, best known as "Silverstone's #1 coffee shop". To see his adoptive sister, Iris, who worked there. She signed up as a waitress at Jitters to get a summer job. Barry entered the door and stared at her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. When Iris saw the face of her adoptive brother, she was shocked and happy at the same time. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"You're awake," she said happily. "Why hasn't S.T.A.R. Labs called?"

"I just woke up," said Barry.

"And you're already on your feet?" questioned Iris, worried.

"Iris, I'm okay," assured Barry.

"I watched you die, Barry," said Iris, still looking scared and worried. "You kept dying. Your heart kept stopping and starting."

To assure her that he's okay, Barry grabs her hand and places on his chest, allowing her to feel his heartbeat.

"Still beating," said Barry.

"And really fast," mentioned Iris.

Suddenly, a waitress stumbled and bumped into someone else, causing the tray to fall out of her hand. All of a sudden, everything around Barry went in slow motion. When the tray crashed and shattered to pieces, everything just went back to normal speed.

Iris turned back to Barry and said, "My dad's gonna be happy to see you. Let me get my things."

While Iris was grabbing her stuff, Barry was thinking about what just happened.

…

At the SCPD, Joe gives Barry a big hug as soon as he saw him, showing how happy he was to see him awake.

"You scared the hell out of me, kid," said Joe.

"Yeah, that was one heck of a nap you took there, baby face, and you still look 12," joked a cop.

Joe looks at Barry. "You look okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," assured Barry.

Joe was immediately called in for duty. After he left, Barry's eyes turns to two cops who are bringing in a new prisoner. One cop's back was turned and the prisoner was planning on grabbing his gun. Reacting quickly, Barry ran over and cuffed him. However, he ran so fast that no one saw him do anything. Barry was once again shocked and confused.

Iris noticed, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just need some air," said Barry, still feeling strange. "I'll call you tonight, alright?"

…

Barry headed outside and looked at his hand. It was vibrating out of control. He was scared and confused. He started running, but for some reason, he was moving from one place to another at an abnormally rapid pace. He even ended up mindlessly running into the back of a police car, banging his head on the glass, shattering it.

Finally catching up, he realized the new powers he had. He decided to test how fast he can go. He started running at high speeds, feeling the thrill of running very fast, until he caught himself aimlessly running towards a brick wall. Barry puts one foot on the wall to stop himself, but when he did, he found was still running. He found himself running up the building. He runs back down and hides in an alley, trying to make sure no one saw him.

"Awesome," he said with a smile.

…

Barry immediately ran to Star Labs, startling Cisco and Caitlin and causing a whole bunch of papers to go flying off the desks in front of them.

"Hey, you guys won'y believe what happened," Barry said. "I have super powers. The dark matter and lightning gave me the power to run at superhuman speeds."

"No way. That's impossible," Cisco said, frowning.

"No serioulsy, lets go for a test run," Barry said seriously, to which caitling and cisco agreed.

After a test run at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry left Cisco and Caitling wondering about how the explosion could have caused this, and returned home. He saw Iris and Joe having dinner with someone new. He was young, about Barry's age, and sported a short buzz haircut.

"Hey, Bar," greeted Joe. "Where were you?"

"I was, uh, at S.T.A.R. Labs," said Barry. "They needed to run more tests to see if I'm okay. "

"Good to know. You scared me for a minute back at the precinct," said Iris.

"So, uh, who's our guest?" asked Barry, gesturing to the teenage boy.

"Barry, sit down," said Joe.

Barry sat down at the table. He and the boy exchanged looks.

Joe started. "While you were in a coma, Iris's mother returned."

"But I thought she was dead," said Barry.

"I lied," confessed Joe.

"Yeah, yeah, he did," said Iris with scorn. Clearly, she felt anger towards her father.

Joe continued. "Turns out that Francine was pregnant when she left us."

Barry looked back at the boy.

"So, he's..." Barry comes to a conclusion.

"This is my other son, and Iris's younger brother. His name is Wallace West," said Joe.

"You can call me Wally," said Wallace. "Nice to meet you, man. They have said some pretty great things about you."

"L-like what?" asked Barry.

"You're smart, you get good grades, you're a gentleman, and you have a knack of running, just not a good runner, though," said Wally.

Barry laughed a little, embarrassed.

"So, uh, where's Francine?" asked Barry.

"She's gone," said Joe sadly. "She was a drug abuser, which resulted in cancer. She passed away a few weeks ago."

"So, now I'm staying here with you guys," said Wally.

"Well, welcome to the family then," said Barry, extending his hand.

Wally shook hands with Barry.

* * *

 _Present Day_

After passing the big test, Barry completed his freshman education and was allowed to move to sophomore level for the coming school year. Occasionally, he went to S.T.A.R. Labs to learn more about his speed, the changes to his body, and his current speed limit as well. So far, he had learned that he had a very fast healing speed, and was abletoheal broken bones in a few minutes. He could also run on water and up buildings, and he had a superhuman metabolism, which meant he had to consume at least 10,000 calories a day due to his super speed. However, he decided to keep this a secret from Iris and Joe until he felt he was ready to tell them.

During his first few days back to school, Barry used his speed on a few occasions, such as secretly helping someone deal with a bully or preventing an accident before it happens. So far, no one suspected that he is no longer a normal teenager.

During a Friday morning, Barry was at the hallway, checking on articles on the internet about a hooded vigilante who is dubbed by the police as "The Hood". He had read about his runnings with Adam Hunt and Martin Somers. He was fascinated. Iris found him and sat next to him, looking at what he's searching.

"Look like you have an idol," started Iris.

"Can you blame me? The stuff he does, running around rooftops, turning an arrow into an explosive, it's amazing," said Barry, acting like a fanboy. "And in just 2 weeks, he's put away two corrupt businessmen that the police have been keeping an eye on for years."

"Barry, he kills people," argued Iris.

"I know," said Barry. "But you can't deny that he's doing good for this city. His method may be wrong, but he is achieving way more than the police are. "

"Maybe, but I still think he needs to be brought in," said Iris.

"You know what you sound like?" questioned Barry. "A cop."

Iris rolled her eyes, but smiled afterwards.

"Hey, Allen!"

Barry and Iris turn their heads to see the Snart twins, Leonard and Lisa, approach them along with their friend, Mick Rory.

"Mick here wants his daily pay," said Leonard.

"Don't you guys pick pockets for a living? I'm sure Mick has enough money to buy lunch," replied Barry.

Mick grabs Barry by the shirt and holds him against the lockers.

"Just because you were in a coma for six months doesn't mean I won't put you in it again," said Mick.

"I believe you," said a scared Barry.

"Hey, let him go!" yelled Iris.

"Stay out of this, West," said Leonard.

"Just run along, baby girl," said Lisa, ushering her to leave.

Mick throws his fist towards Barry's face, but thanks to his speed, he moves his head to dodge the punch. Mick ends up hitting the locker behind him.

"Nice reflexes," said Leonard.

Barry, however, didn't bother dodging the second punch, which hit him in the nose. It started to bleed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" yelled Iris.

"You don't want to get tangled in this, sweetheart," threatened Lisa.

"I've taken self-defense classes last summer, so I'm not afraid to throw down with you three," said Iris bravely.

Leonard whistles. "My, my, looks like Iris West is learning."

"Leave her alone," pleaded Barry.

"If she won't leave us alone, then we won't," said Lisa.

Lisa grabs Iris' hair and pulls it, hurting her. Barry, not bearing to watch any more, punches Mick in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Everyone in the hallway who saw this was shocked and surprised. Barry pulls Iris away from Lisa.

"Wow," said Leonard, surprised. "You knocked big old Mick to the ground with one punch. Did that lightning give you super strength by any chance?"

"That sounds like something from a comic book, Snart," replied Barry, trying to keep his secret a secret. He takes out his wallet and throws it at Mick. "Now, leave us alone."

"This isn't over, runt," growled Mick, picking up the wallet.

Mick and the Snart twins leave. The other students just stared at Barry.

"That was one heck of a right hook," complimented Iris. "Have you been working out?"

"You can say that," replied Barry.

"Thanks for standing up for me," said Iris. "Honestly, I kinda doubt you'd ever do that."

"There's a first time for everything," said Barry.

"Hey, guys."

The voice belonged to Iris' new boyfriend, Edward "Eddie" Thawne.

"Hey, baby," greeted Iris, kissing her boyfriend.

Barry looked away for a second, feeling jealous.

"Hey, I saw the punch. Nice," said Eddie to Barry.

"I just wanted to protect Iris," said Barry.

"Well, thank you for that," said Eddie.

"Have you guys, uh, talked to Joe about this?" asked Barry.

"No, not yet," said Iris.

"But we will. Soon, I hope," said Eddie. "Hey, Barry, we're going to the skating rink tonight. You wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I have to go to S.T.A.R. Labs after school," said Barry.

"Why?" asked Eddie.

"I was struck by lightning and I didn't die," reminded Barry. "They're trying to figure out why that happened."

"Okay," said Iris. "Maybe next time."

"And maybe next time, you can bring a date," said Eddie to Barry.

"I, uh, I'm not really... good with girls and dates and stuff" said Barry.

"What about that blonde that works at CatCo? She seems hot," said Iris.

"I'm... not really comfortable choosing a girl based on her looks," said Barry.

Eddie looks at Iris. "He's the gentleman type, I'm guessing."

"Barry may be too shy to talk to girls, but he surely knows how treat one," said Iris. She tells Barry, "Well, you'll know who right girl is if you listen to you heart."

Iris and Eddie hold hands and walk away. Barry just stared at them, still feeling jealous.

"Hey, dude," Cisco said, approaching Barry. "Just wanted to ask you somethings. You coming to S.T.A.R. Labs after school?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," said Barry, still staring at Iris and Eddie.

"Okay, and second, have you seen Caitlin?" asked Cisco.

"No," answered Barry. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"She's always been a loner ever since Ronnie died, but now, she's just disappearing in between periods," said Cisco.

"She's grieving. I think it's best to give her some space," said Barry.

* * *

After school, Barry and Caitlin returned to S.T.A.R. Labs to continue doing tests on Barry's speed. Cisco was gonna be late because he had to buy some food for Barry. Barry started running on Cisco's special treadmill. Wells and Snow tracked his speed.

"He's getting much faster," said Caitlin. "He's closing in on 1000 miles per hour."

"I'm here."

Caitlin and Harrison turn around to see Cisco holding three boxes of donuts.

"So, how is he?" asked Cisco.

"Almost at 1000," answered Caitlin.

"Awesome," replied Cisco.

A few minutes later, Barry stopped running and started devouring the donuts.

Barry turned to Cisco and asked, "So, how's the progress on the suit?"

"It's just about ready," said Cisco.

"What suit?" asked Caitlin.

…

Cisco showed Caitlin and Wells the friction-proof suit he had been making for Barry.

He started to explain the concept. "It's made completely out of reinforced tri-polymer, and it has sensors so we can track his vitals, his location, and his speed. The cowl also has built-in communications so he can contact us from the outside."

"Does it have to look like a superhero costume?" questioned Caitlin.

"Yeah, about that..." Barry scratched his head.

"You're not actually planning on using your speed to do heroics, are you?" asked Caitlin.

"Caitlin, three days ago, armed robbers were in a getaway car and the police couldn't catch them because their tires were shot flat. And I had the power to stop them, so I did," said Barry.

"That was you?" asked Caitlin.

"Yeah," replied Barry. "Didn't you read about a 'mysterious streak stopping two armed robbers'?"

"What's your inspiration, Mr. Allen?" asked Wells. "A man doesn't put himself in such extreme situations without inspiration or motivation."

Barry hesitated.

"It's The Hood, isn't it?" guessed Wells. "Mr. Allen, he is no hero. He's a vigilante."

"You sound just like Iris," scoffed Barry.

"Well, she's right. Is that what you wanna do with you life, Barry? Killing people to save the day?" questioned Caitlin.

"I don't want to kill anyone," said Barry. "I just wanna do something more with my powers. Plus, we all know that a speedster like me was the one who killed my mother that night. Maybe with these powers, I can find him and bring him to justice."

"Hey, if you're gonna go out there and fight crime, you're gonna need a name," said Cisco.

"What do you suggest?" asked Barry.

Cisco looked like he got something, but all he said was, "I'm still thinking."

"Barry, this is childish," argued Caitlin. "We're not living in a comic book. We live in the real world. Power or no powers, you're still a man. You could die."

"I heal fast," said Barry.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still a man," said Caitlin. "Don't do this."

"Caitlin, my dad is serving a life sentence in prison for a murder he didn't even commit. I have to prove that he's innocent. I want him back," said Barry.

Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"What's that?" asked Caitlin.

"I may or may not have hacked into every security system in the city," admitted Cisco.

…

The four head back to the cortex. Cisco checks the computers to see where the alarm came from.

"Robbery at Gold City Bank," said Cisco.

Wells looks at Barry. "Are you ready, Mr. Allen?'

"I'm ready," said Barry.

* * *

Barry put on the suit and raced towards the Bank. Inside the bank, a man wearing a balaclava was stealing a sack-load of cash and shooting people left and right to make a getaway. Before he could exit the door, a yellow streak zoomed in and hit him. The robber got knocked back and slid across the floor, lying on his back.

Everyone looked at what appears to be a man wearing a red leather suit with a cowl covering his face. He picks up the sack of cash and tossed it to an employee.

Vibrating his vocal cords to disguise his voice, Barry said to the robber, "Hey, buddy. Don't you have anything better to do in your life? Try working at Big Belly Burger. They pay their staff well."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" questioned the masked robber.

"Well, kind of, but I was also being serious at the same time," said Barry.

The robber got back up. He started doing something with his hands. Out of nowhere, a ball of ice formed in his palm. He threw it at the speedster and hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

"What the hell?" Barry was surprised.

…

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco, Caitlin, and Wells were watching through the security footage inside the bank.

"Yeah, what the heck?" repeated Cisco. "That guy just made a ball of ice out of nothing."

"This must be one of the metahumans affected by the particle accelerator," guessed Caitlin.

…

The robber started creating a windy storm inside the bank. He unleashed a gust of wind at Barry, who managed to dodge it with his speed. He ran towards the robber and speed-punched him all over his upper body. He finished with an uppercut, knocking him down again.

"I believe this is the part where you surrender," said Barry.

"This is the part where I make my escape," said the robber.

He quickly zapped the speedster with lightning before leaving the bank by creating a tornado around himself, destroying the front entrance in the process.

Barry got up, trying to recover from the lightning strike. Some of the people in the bank started applauding and taking pictures.

…

"Why are they congratulating him? The robber got away," questioned Caitlin?

"True, but at least, thanks to him, not a single penny was stolen," said Cisco. "I'm sure he'll get him next time."

"It appears that our robber has the power to manipulate the weather," said Wells. "That very Interesting."

"I know just what to call this guy. Weather Wizard," said Cisco. Speaking like a narrator, he says, "Look out, criminals of Silverstone City, Barry Allen is comin' for all of you."

* * *

Back at the West household, Joe and Iris were watching the news when Barry walked into the door.

"Hey, Barry, come look at this," said Iris.

Barry looked at the TV. Every news channel was reporting about a "man in red" that stopped a super-powered robber from stealing money at the Gold City Bank.

"First, The Hood. Now, this guy," commented Joe.

"But unlike The Hood, this guy just wanted to bring him in, not kill him," said Iris. "Maybe Silverstone finally has a true hero."

"Even if he has good intentions, he's committing vigilantism," said Joe. "The SCPD will be hunting him down, too."

"But what if the people don't want you to?" said Iris. "I mean Silverstone City is like a playground for criminals. We've been looking for a beacon of hope for decades. But now, it looks like we have one. Someone who can save the day... in a flash."

Barry laughed a little. He then remembered that Cisco wanted him to have a codename. After listening to Iris, he thought he had just found it.

"Hey, Joe," called Barry. "Think you can take me to Iron Heights? I... want to talk to dad."

* * *

Later, at Iron Heights, Barry visited his father, Henry Allen. Sitting on the opposite sides of the glass window, they picked up their phones and started speaking.

"Hey, slugger," greeted Henry.

Barry laughed a little. "Slugger" was a nickname his father gave him because even though he had a knack for running, he was not very fast.

"Hi," greeted Barry.

"Nice to see you're awake," said Henry. "You had me worried."

"Sorry, I didn't visit sooner," apologized Barry.

"That's okay," said Henry. He takes a closer look at his son. "What happened to your eye?"

"Oh, I, uh, got into a fight," said Barry.

"You just got out of a coma. I'm not sure you should be starting fights," said Henry. "Did you win?"

"Yeah," replied Barry.

Henry smiled.

"You didn't kill mom. You know I know that, right?" said Barry.

"You believing me is all I need," said Henry.

"You're not gonna be here long. I think I finally found a way to find him," said Barry.

"Barry, we've talked about this. It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me," said Henry. "Live your life. Graduate. Go to college. Find someone special."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," said Barry. "And I will, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop trying to look for mom's killer."

"Don't you have school to worry about, kid?" said Henry.

"You know me. I always make it," said Barry optimistically.

Barry started to tear up, but kept his smile on his face.

"I love you, son," said Henry.

"I love you, too, dad," said Barry.

Barry puts his hand on the window. Henry puts his hand over his son's hand (window and all). They do this every time Barry visits just to show each other how much they miss each other.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin saw Cisco putting an emblem on the suit. There was a symbol on it.

"Why does it shaped like a lightning bolt?" she asked.

"So it's not boring," said Cisco.

* * *

During the weekend, Barry could hear everyone talking about the "man in red". He couldn't help but smile. He didn't care about the praise. What he cared about was that he was giving hope to the people of Silverstone City.

 _"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mom murdered by something impossible. My father went to prison for her murder. But then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary high school student at SilverStone High, but secretly I use my speed and newfound powers to fight crime and find others just like me. One day, I'll find who killed my mother and get justice for my father. A friend just gave me an idea for a name. And I think it's gonna catch on. Who am I? I am... The Flash."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Snow household, Caitlin had just returned from her morning shift at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was currently breathing in and out as if she was panicking and holding her forehead as if she was having a headache. She rushed to her room and looked at the mirror on her make-up table. Her eyes were glowing with the color of ice. She looks down at her hands and saw that they were freezing the table on touch. She looks at the cold smoke coming out of her hands and panicked. "What's happening to me?"

 **And that's it for The Flash, for now, at least. By the way, do you know who was the robber in the mask? I'm pretty sure his powers are a dead giveaway if you're a die-hard Flash fan (like me).**

 **Leave a review and share your opinion.**

 **As for the next chapter, it's going to focus on Kara Danvers/Supergirl.**


	4. My name is Kara Zor-El

**This chapter will focus on Kara Zor-El and her part of the story.** _ **Italics**_ **mean narration by Kara Danvers.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. (Anything but "update please", please)**

 _ **Latest Reviews:**_

 _ **There's only one this time:**_

 _ **To another guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Yea i'll be adding a couple of more chapters in the middle like interludes to try to make the story flow smoother. Sorry about the foster brother and sister part. I didn't really think about changing that, but now that you mentioned it, it does seem odd. But also, this story has a relationship between Kara and Barry, so it doesn't really matter much that Barry and Iris are foster siblings. If you really insist i'll go back and change it and make them not foster siblings, but they won't have any sort of a romantic relationship in this story. Thanks for you review! Glad you liked the story. Keep reading**_

 _ **End of reviews**_

 _"Have you ever felt what it's like to be different from everyone? I mean, 'really' different. Different as in the "Not from the same planet as you" different. Who am I? Someone who lost her whole world, only to find a new one. You probably think that means that I found a new life after losing one. You couldn't have been anymore wrong. Let's just say that I have trouble fitting into this new life of mine, but things will always be better before they get worse, right?"_

On a normal Sunday morning in Silverstone City, Kara Zor-El, known as Kara Danvers on Earth, was currently on her way to CatCo with a cup of coffee in her hand. As she walked, she stopped at a newspaper stand. She picked up one paper and read it. It was talking about the mysterious "man in red" stopping another bank robbery. She smiled. She would never admit it to anyone but she adored the speedster almost as much as she adored her cousin, Superman.

"He's something, huh?" started the newspaper salesman.

"He sure is," said Kara.

"Who do you think he is under that mask?" asked the salesman.

"A good man," replied Kara.

"Makes me feel safer walking around these streets knowing he's watching us," said the salesman.

"A real guardian angel," commented Kara.

"Man, just imagine if he teamed up with Supergirl," said the salesman. "That'd be epic."

"Considering they're protecting the same city, it's just a matter of time before they meet each other," said Kara.

* * *

Kara arrived at CatCo and sat down at her desk. She saw someone waving at her. It was her friend from school, Winn. She smiled and waved back.

Everyone got to their feet as Cat Grant, the ceo of CatCo, came out of her private elevator.

"Um, good morning, Ms. Grant," greeted Kara. "Here's your coffee."

Cat took the cup from Kara as she entered her office. She sat down and took a sip.

"Congratulations, Keira. You remembered not to make sure they didn't add too much sugar," said Cat.

"So, anything I can do for you?" asked Kara.

"Actually, yes. Call Calista Flockhart and tell her that I am not interested in pulling a look-alike joke on her next birthday party," said Cat. "Oh, and tell Jimmy Olsen to come here right now because I need those pictures of Supergirl."

"On it," said Kara.

Kara turned around to find James Olsen.

"Keira," called Cat. "Don't get distracted this time."

Kara knew she was referring to the time she gave Cat the wrong photo from James because she was "distracted".

…

Kara headed to James' office. She took a deep breath before she walked inside.

"Hey, James," greeted Kara, trying not to sound awkward.

"Hey," greeted James. "Cat needs the pictures now?"

"Yes," said Kara.

James picked up the pictures and showed them to Kara. She took a moment to look at herself.

"Silverstone City owes you and that speedster big time," said James.

"He and I are just doing what we can to help," said Kara.

"You ever met him?" asked James.

"No, but I want to," answered Kara, with a smile and a blush on her face.

James cracked a smile and raised an eyebrow at the expression on Kara's face.

.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like... 'that'," said Kara, guessing what James is probably thinking. "Besides, I'm just a teenager. This guy could be an adult for all I know."

Suddenly, Winn showed up a the door.

"Kara, you need to see this," he said.

…

Kara, James, and Winn went to the television and watched the news of the along with everyone in the office. A chase was going on downtown. Two police cars were going after three criminals in a getaway car, but the criminals hostages were making the cops unable to do anything.

Winn whispered to Kara, "You better get over there. Those cops can't do anything since there are hostages."

"Can you cover for me?" asked Kara, whispering.

"Always," said James.

With everyone's attention directed towards the television screens, Kara snuck away undetected.

* * *

Kara headed outside and took off her work clothe. She had chosen to wear her Supergirl outfit underneath. She took to the skies and headed for downtown Silverstone, and flew directly above the chase.

One of the criminals inside the car saw her and started shooting at her. Of course, being bulletproof, Supergirl didn't feel a thing. She swooped down. The criminals drove faster, but it was no use. Supergirl caught up to them and punched the trunk of the car, causing the it to flip in the air and crash upside down. Luckily, the criminals were still alive.

"Alright, boys, come on out and turn yourself in," insisted Supergirl.

The injured criminals crawled out of the car and shot at her again. The bullets just bounced off Supergirl.

"You never learn, do you?" Supergirl quipped. She kicked one robber in the stomach, and twisted one's arm before slamming his face to ground. She finished the last one by punching him in the face, knocking him out easily.

The cops finally caught up.

"All yours, boys," said Supergirl. She noticed one female officer and added, "And girl."

Before Supergirl can take off, the "man in red" showed up in super speed.

"Hey," she greeted. "You're the man in red."

"Yeah, don't call me that," said the speedster, vibrating his vocal cords.

"How do you do that thing with your voice?" asked Supergirl.

"That's a secret," said the speedster. "Nice job. It's nice to know that there's more who wants to do good for the city."

"Well, The Hood isn't exactly a symbol of justice, not like you are," said Supergirl.

"I guess it takes one to know one," replied the speedster.

"Bet you kill the ladies with that kind of charm," complimented Supergirl.

"I'm not really an expert in the dating department," said the speedster.

"So, what do I call you?" asked Supergirl. "The Yellow Streak? The Red Runner? Mr. Speedy?"

"You can call me… The Flash," said the speedster.

"Nice," replied Supergirl. "I'll be sure to let all of Silverstone know the name of their hero."

"Well, see ya around, supergirl. It was night meeting you," said Flash before speeding off.

"Cool," said Supergirl, as she watched the flash running in super speed.

Supergirl took off and soared to the skies. The Flash watched her as he was running.

"Cool," said Flash.

* * *

Kara decided to spend her lunch break at Noonan's. She was chowing down sticky buns peacefully until a member of the family decided to join her.

"Hey," greeted Alex.

"What do you want?" asked Kara, mouth still full.

Alex tried to speak as softly as she can so no one can overhear them. "I seemed to recall asking you stop this superhero-ing, yet..."

Alex gestures to the TV. There was a news report about Supergirl stopping a getaway car.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Kara?" questioned Alex. "

"My cousin uses his powers to help people. I have no right to do less than him," argued Kara.

"Kara, you're just a teenager. You have your education to worry about. Clark is done with all this. He has more experience than you." said Alex.

"Don't worry about me. I can manage," said Kara.

"You're not The Hood or that guy in red. They're grown-ups, so they can do whatever they want, but you, you're still in high school," said Alex. "Why couldn't you wait until after college?"

"Or until my dying day?" shot back Kara.

"What?" asked Alex, not understanding.

"Alex, you and I both know what you really want. You'd prefer I live a normal life than follow in my cousin's footsteps," said Kara. "You never ever wanted to see me in that cape. Not now, and not after college either."

"That's not true," said Alex.

"Don't lie to me," said Kara.

"Kara, I'm just worried about you," said Alex. "I don't want you getting yourself hurt or killed."

"News flash, I'm bulletproof," reminded Kara.

"But that doesnt mean youre invincible, Kara," said Alex. "Superman's enemies have adapted. They're beginning to develop weapons that can actually hurt him. It's only a matter of time until you make enemies who will adapt as well. Even you arent immune to everything, Kara"

"Let them try," said Kara.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?" asked Alex.

"No," said Kara.

"Have you even talked to mother?" asked Alex.

"I did," said Kara. "She approved. Sure, she's worried about how this superhero business will affect my education, but I promised her I'll manage my time carefully, and no superhero stuff during school hours."

Alex looked at the TV again and saw a picture of Supergirl and the speedster. The headline said, "Supergirl calls the man in red, 'The Flash'."

"The Flash, huh?" questioned Alex. "Where'd you think he got that from?"

"Alex, he's my new friend, and a maybe a future partner. Don't make fun of him," said Kara.

"You didn't happen to take a 'peek' under the mask, did you?" asked Alex, hoping her sister used her x-ray vision to ID the speedster.

"I didn't peek," said Kara. "I don't tell him who I am, so I think it's fair that I let him keep his identity a secret until he is ready to tell me."

"Kara, just let The Flash handle all this. If you're not gonna wait until college graduation, at least wait until summer time," said Alex.

"That's stupid, and you know that. Supergirl showing up every summer is gonna have people suspicious," said Kara.

"Uh, I think your baby face pretty much gives away that you're not a grown woman," said Alex.

"Let me know if the police comes barging into school next Monday looking for me," replied Kara sarcastically. "Look, Alex, I appreciate that you care, I really do, but you don't get to tell me how to live my life."

"Fine. Be that away." Alex gets up and leaves her sister to eat in peace.

* * *

Night time came and Kara soared the skies as Supergirl. She took the time to enjoy herself, and always found pleasure in flying. But the smile on her face dropped when she saw a burning building. She flew towards it, but suddenly, two tranquilizer darts filled with some kind of green substance hit her, causing her to crash to the ground.

Suddenly the area was swarmed with armed individuals, send to bring her in.

* * *

When Supergirl woke up, she found herself cuffed to a table. She tried to take off the cuffs, but for some reason, she couldn't. The green substance on the cuffs seemed familiar to the substance that was inside the tranquilizer darts. Standing next to her table was a tall, strong man.

"Those cuffs are made of low-grade Kryptonite, radioactive element from your home planet. It weakens you," explained the man.

"Where am I, and who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"My name is Hank Henshaw, and I believe you already know Agent Danvers," he said as Alex walked into the room.

"She doesn't need these," said Alex, as she unlocked one of the cuffs. She held Supergirl's hand as a gesture of comfort, but Supergirl withdrew her hand, not at all happy to see her own sister involved in the kidnapping.

"Welcome to the D.E.O., the Department of Extra-Normal Operations," said Hank. "The D.E.O. monitors and protects the Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion. That means you."

Kara looks at Alex. The Girl of Steel's face clearly tells Alex that she is outraged.

* * *

Hank showed Kara the ship that she came to Earth in. He explained to her that Superman's arrival triggered the need for an organization to monitor aliens on Earth. He also said that Fort Rozz, Krypton's maximum security prison, had followed her pod to Earth, and had crash-landed, releasing its prisoners and allowing them to run rampant on the planet. The alien inmates had been in hiding for a few years, until they finally started to make their presence known.

"And youre blaming me?" questioned Supergirl.

"No one's blaming you," assured Alex. "But these aliens are dangerous."

"I can help you stop them," said Supergirl.

"How? You couldn't stop us from capturing you," said Hank.

"But I'm still learning. I can get better." said Supergirl.

"Our job is to keep people in the dark about alien life on Earth," said Hank. "And nothing says covert operations like a flying woman in a red skirt."

"But they know about my cousin. They don't fear him," said Supergirl.

"Many may adore him like a hero, but there are those that do fear him," said Hank. "You wanna help? Go back to getting Cat Grant's coffee."

Hank walks away.

Supergirl begins storming out of the facility. Alex went after her.

"I know you're mad, and you're hurt, Kara," said Alex. "I wanted to tell you every single day..."

"Instead, you told me every single day not to be who I am," said Kara, anger present in her tone.

"You have to listen to me," said Alex.

"I can't," said Alex. "This all feels like one big coincidence. You working here, hunting down aliens, and me being and alien. I can't help but think that the real reason you were recruited was because of me. Because you have an alien as a sister."

"They recruited me because my background in bioengineering makes me an expert on alien physiology," said Alex. "And yes, it helped that I shared a bathroom with one."

"Telling me that I can't use my powers to save lives was bad enough, but getting anti-alien organization to do your job for you was even worse," said Kara.

"Kara, if you don't stop, they'll stop you," said Alex.

"And you'd like that, won't you?" questioned Kara, feeling that she's right.

Alex didn't know what to say next.

"I've been on Earth for nearly three years, hiding my powers all because this world fears what it doesn't understand," started Kara. "And yet, every time I turn on the TV, I see my cousin protecting those who can't protect themselves. I seem him standing up for what is right, and giving hope to the people of his city. Maybe I'm moving a little too fast, and maybe i'm not as good as him, but maybe that's what I need to do. You can keep telling me to stop, you can stick Henshaw or any other agent on me like a wild dog, but the only way I'm going to stop protecting Silverstone city is if I'm dead."

Alex, once again, didn't know what to say.

"You're supposed to be my sister. You're supposed to be supportive of me," said Kara. "Well, say something."

"I... I'm sorry," said Alex, not knowing what else to say.

Kara puts on a sarcastic smile and walks away.

* * *

The next day, at school, Kara avoided Alex every time she saw her. During recess, she sat in the hallway by herself, watching the TV that was placed outside the school newspaper room. The news reporters were talking about The Hood, The Flash, and Supergirl.

"One vigilante. Two real heroes."

Kara turns her head to see James Olsen approaching her.

"The Hood's not all that bad," said Kara. "He just needs someone to teach him that there's a better way to obtain justice than just killing people."

"You've never met him?" asked James, sitting down next to Kara.

"No, not yet," said Kara.

"What about The Flash? What was he like?" asked James.

"He's nice," replied Kara. "Really nice. He knew just what to say in front of a girl, not because he was scared to say something wrong but that's because he means it."

"Did you take a peek?" asked James.

"No," said Kara.

"Look, Kara, you can't stay mad at Alex," said James. "She's just trying to protect you..."

"By keeping me glued to the ground," interrupted Kara.

"Kara, I know how she feels," said James. "Invulnerable or not, I was scared about you going out there."

"Yet, you're helping me," said Kara. "Why?"

"Because I think you're right," said James. "This city needs more heroes. The Flash may be fast, but him alone wont be enough to rid the city of evil."

The moment between the two was interrupted when someone showed up. It was Lucy Lane, Lois Lane's little sister.

"Hey, James. Hey, Kara," greeted Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy," greeted James. "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually, yes. My friends gave me suggested locations for our first date and I want you to help me pick one out," said Lucy.

"You two are dating?" asked Kara.

"Well, this is only the first date," said Lucy, emphasizing "first".

"I'll catch up with you later, Kara," said James.

"That's okay. I wanted to be alone anyway," said Kara.

"What's the matter?" asked Lucy.

"It's just my sister," said Kara.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" asked Lucy. "Because I assure you, I'm the perfect person to go to for sister issues. Lois and I don't always see eye to eye."

"Lucy, I think we should just let her be. She's not really in the mood right now," said James.

As James and Lucy walked away, Kara looked back at the TV. There was a live footage about a strange-looking man, probably an alien, holding a large metal ax, standing in the middle of the road. He carved her "S" symbol on the road. Clearly, he wanted to see Supergirl. He grabbed a cameraman and spoke in front of the camera.

"Daughter of Alura, I know you're here! Either you come out here and face me, or the people of Silverstone city will die!" he threatened.

"Mom's so gonna kill me for this," muttered Kara. She looked at the clock on TV. "Okay, only seven minutes to end this and make it back here before next period. How hard can this be?"

* * *

Kara used her super speed to get out of the school. Luckily, she always wore her Supergirl outfit every time she was outside. She flew as fast as she could to where the alien was. She made a swift landing, and the crowd cheered at the sight of her.

"You want me, here I am," said Supergirl.

"I've been waiting for this," said the alien.

"Who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"I am Vartox," said the alien. "I was a prisoner at Fort Rozz, where you damn mother Alura convicted me to."

"My mother locked you up?" asked Supergirl.

"She did," said Vartox. "I've always looked for an oppurtunity to get revenge. Can't kill her, so killing you will do."

Vartox and Supergirl began to fight. Vartox seemed to possess immense strength as his punches were able to hurt Supergirl like how a punch would affect a normal person. Supergirl shook off every hit and fought back, hitting him as hard as she could. Vartox kicked Supergirl in the stomach before punching her in the face, knocking her back a dozen feet away.

Supergirl got back up and took flight. She flew twenty feet in the air and swooped down on the alien, slamming him into the ground so hard, she created a small crater. Vartox got back up and caught Supergirl's fist before it could hit his face. He then threw Supergirl's own fist at her own face.

Vartox overpowered Supergirl with some strong punches and one hit from his axe, and then put his hands around her throat, throwing her to the ground.

"You're no coward, but you're weak," said Vartox.

Before he could choke the life out of her, Supergirl hit him in the chest with her heat vision, causing him to let her go.

"I'm not done yet," said Supergirl.

Vartox raises his axe.

"That metal," muttered Supergirl. She recognized it from one of her studies about minerals from other planets. An idea popped up in her head.

Supergirl started punching again. She hit Vartox in the stomach with her knee before elbowing his head. Vartox countered with an axe strike to the stomach and the back. Supergirl tried to take flight again, but Vartox grabbed her boot and threw her to the ground. To make sure she stays down, he punched her hard in the face.

"Stop, please. No more. I don't want to die," said Supergirl, pleading for her life.

"Send my regards to you mother," said Vartox.

Vartox was about to cut down Supergirl with his axe, but the Girl of Steel grabbed the handle as the blade was only half a foot from her face. She started firing her heat vision at the blade, heating it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Vartox

"Gotcha," said Supergirl, smiling.

A few seconds later, the metal of the blade exploded due to the overheating, knocking Vartox back a couple feet away. The crowd watched and cheered her on.

…

Back at Silverstone High, all of the students watched the fight on the TV screens placed in the halls, and cheered as well.

James and Winn smiled, proud of Kara. Alex smiled as well, relieved that her sister was alive.

…

Supergirl got back on her feet and looked at Vartox. He had three shards of metal from his axe piercing his chest and stomach. Apparently, when the axe blew up, some shards flew right into Vartox. Vartox tried to get up, but he died immediately from his wounds.

Supergirl took a few deep breaths before taking off to the skies, hurrying back to Silverstone High.

* * *

After school, Kara sat in her room, doing her homework. She heard a knock on the door. She used her x-ray vision and saw that it was her sister, Alex.

"Go away, Alex," said Kara.

"I just want to talk," said Alex.

Kara rolls her eyes as she opens the door.

"Hey," greeted Alex. "Nice job out there. What did mom say?"

"She was a little upset at first, but she understood why I had to do it. I couldn't let those people die," Kara. "I assume the D.E.O. came to pick up the body."

"Hank took care of it," said Alex.

"If this is about me killing him, that was never my intent," said Kara.

"I know," said Alex. "I just want to apologize for sending the D.E.O. after you."

"You already apologized. I didn't accept it," said Kara.

"Just hear me out please," said Alex. "The truth is... I knew your mom put away all those aliens in Fort Rozz. That's why I didn't want you out there. They all want revenge on your family, and the only way they can achieve that now is by going after you. Today, my worst fears almost came true, but I saw you. I saw how you handled yourself out there. I see it now. You don't need my protection anymore. You're Supergirl. You can do this. The people of this city need you."

Kara remained silent for a moment.

"I love you," said Kara. "You're my sister, Alex, and I'll always care about you. But right now, I just don't know if I can forgive you. First, you lied to me and then you used Hank to try to force me to stop. I'll always look out for you, but as for now, I need my space."

Kara slowly closes the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Kara went out to patrol the city as Supergirl. She closed her eyes and let the cool evening breeze help her calm down her burning emotions.

 _"My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago, my planet Krypton was in serious peril. I was sent to Earth to protect my baby cousin, Kal-El, but things didn't go as planned. While I was trapped in the Phantom Zone, my cousin grew up to become Superman. He has helped so many people and earned the love of many. Now that I'm here on Earth, it's my turn. Just as my cousin protects Metropolis, I protect Silverstone City. I am Supergirl."_

 **That's about it for the this chapter As of now, all the introductions of the Arrowverse's biggest heroes are completed.**


	5. The Hood: Hero or Menace

**Welcome back to chapter 5 of Heroes in school. Let's return to Oliver Queen and see how he's handling the balance between his vigilante life and his school life.**

 **As usual, leave a review after reading, please. If you guys want me to update faster, don't leave reviews saying "please update" or something like that. Adding the story to favorites or following the story would be a great way to show that you want me to update. Lol.**

 **BY THE WAY, EVERYONE, I HAD AN IDEA. PLEASE SHARE YOUR OPINIONS IN THE REVIEWS. I might change it and make it so that all 3 of them operate from the same area. So instead of the arrow cave for oliver, and star labs for barry, i might just make like one place for team arrow, team flash, and team supergirl to operate from.**

 **So, on to the latest reviews:**

 **1) This is to a guest, who asked if Oliver Queen/the arrow will be portrayed as a bad guy in this story.**

 **So for this part, it will kind of follow the actual show, where the hood is considered public enemy #1. The transformation from the hood to the arrow, will sort f make him neutral, and then the Green Arrow will portray him as sort of a hero. He will start out as being hunted by the SCPD (Silverstone city police department), but overtime, he will be shown as a hero like Barry and Kara.**

 **2) This is to "Arrowman":**

 **Yea i wasn't t discontinuing it. I actually had a 2 week break from school, so I was on vacation visiting family members and friends in India. Im glad you enjoyed the latest chapters. Also, i'll take that into account later (what you said about Killer Frost/Caitlin). I'm gonna add my own chapters later on in the story, So i'll also be adding a chapter in which they meet Caitlin's father. I'll include your idea in that chapter. Thanks for all of your help.**

 **3) This is to another guest, who was asking about the relationship between Barry and Iris.**

 **Yeah I understand what you mean about wanting Barry and Iris to be together. My reasons for not doing so are that Barry x Iris is really common. Most of the fanfics i've read for Flash or flash crossovers have either Barry x Iris or Barry x Caitlin (which I still don't understand). Because of that, and the fact that the old author also used Barry x Kara, i feel it's better because it's sort of original and you don't really see it very often. Also, about the rechecking, thanks for the advice. I just proofread the chapter again, and yea i found a bunch of errors.**

 **If you interested in being like a beta reader for me or something, please personal message me, or send me an email at** **pheonixflame1994** **.**

 **4) This is to the guest who asked if I had permission to take the old author's story.**

 **Yup. I don't have to worry about fanfiction deleting my account or something cause i have permission and I can show them the pm's as proof. I'm really glad you enjoyed the story! Thanks for all the support.**

 **All right folks! On to the next chapter.**

Laurel Lance was at the CNRI, helping her boss sort out some case files. Suddenly, Her attention was captured by the news channel on TV. They were talking about The Hood again.

"Adam Hunt. Martin Somers. Marcus Redman. Leo Mueller. Ted Gaynor. The Hood has killed or put away some of the worst of the worst of Silverstone City. The most corrupt businessmen, whom the police have failed to catch for years have been taken down by this Vigilante. Public approval rises every night for this masked hero as more citizens of Silverstone City begin to warm up to the green-hooded vigilante. No matter what the SCPD thinks, this man is doing good for Silverstone city. "

"I know that look, Laurel."

Laurel's attention was caught by her boss, Ruth Anderson, who she had just recently asked for an internship in the CNRI.

"You think The Hood's a hero, don't you?" asked Ruth.

"I... well… I'm not sure." Laurel didn't know how to answer the question. "His methods aren't right but he does get results."

"Laurel, you want to be a lawyer, right?" asked Ruth.

"Of course, I do. More than anything," said Laurel.

"Then you shouldn't be fangirling over some guy in a green hood," said Ruth. "He's a mass murderer who breaks the law. Know your place in this city."

"I will," promised Laurel.

Ruth walked away, while Laurel looked back at the television. Ever since he saved her life, she couldn't stop thinking about him. All she wanted to do was thank him and maybe she would move on.

* * *

The next day, at Silverstone High…

Oliver was walking through the halls and kept on overhearing some kids talking about The Hood.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

Oliver turned around and saw Tommy right behind him.

"Everybody's talking about The Hood," said Tommy. "They think he is a hero."

"Well, he has put away some very bad people," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but he's still killing people to do it," said Tommy. "You don't actually approve of his actions, do you, Oliver?"

"All I think is that he needs a better nickname," said Oliver.

"Like what? Robin Hood?" joked Tommy.

"Not exactly," said Oliver.

"Why not? He steals from the rich and gives to the poor. It seems accurate," joked Laurel, who just happened to be listening in on the conversation.

"Hey, Laurel," said Tommy. "Help me here. You don't think The Hood is a hero, do you?"

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings about him. Yes, he breaks the law, but he gets results," said Laurel. "He has put away 4 corrupt officials that the cops haven't been able to land any evidence on for the last 3 years. No matter his method, he is helping this city a lot. By the way, don't tell my boss I said that."

"Cross my heart," said Tommy, doing the "cross my heart" gesture.

"Hey, Laurel, I heard you're trying out for the women's basketball team this year," said Oliver.

"I figured I could try something new," said Laurel.

"Think you got what it takes?" asked Oliver.

"I know I do," said Laurel. "Besides, Helena has been training me."

"Helena... Bertinelli, right?" asked Oliver. "Hey, how is she, by the way? I heard about what happened to Michael."

"She's, well, she's been isolating herself from just about everyone," said Laurel. "Tommy and I have been trying to reach her, but she's hurt too much."

"So, we decided to just gave her some space," said Tommy. "She will come around eventually."

* * *

After the school day was over, Thea and two of her friends, Tiffany and Esther, walked past through the streets on their way to Tiffany's place.

"So, how many girls has your brother dated since he came back?" asked Tiffany.

"Surprisingly, none," said Thea. "In fact, he's not showing any interest in anyone, or so Tommy says."

"One whole year on an island and he comes back just

being normal?" questioned Esther.

"I know, it's strange. But who am I judge? I don't know what it's like to be alone for a year, stranded on a deserted island," said Thea. "Nobody knows what he has been through."

Suddenly, a guy in a red hoodie snatched Thea's purse and ran away.

"Hey! Get back here! That's mine!" yelled Thea.

Thea chased the young boy, who stopped when he was blocked by a metal gate.

"Okay, buddy, just give me back my purse and I'll tell my friends not to call the police," said Thea.

Unexpectedly, The boy hopped on the wooden crates to his right and jumped over the gate. Thea was still angry at him, but deep down, she was impressed by how athletic he was. She saw a chain hanging from the fence and snatched it. It looked like a wallet chain.

"Wow, you just got robbed," said Tiffany.

"Tiff, give me your phone. I need to make a phone class," said Thea.

* * *

After a quick police investigation the chain proved to belong to a "Roy Harper", a resident of the glades. Another quick search revealed that his address was 52 Norris Court, Starling, WA 98211.

Thea decided that the best thing to do would be to visit Roy at his house.

When she got there and rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Roy.

"I was wondering when you would get here," he said.

"You were expecting me," she asked. What gave you the idea I would even come.

"I dropped my chain there. I figured you would be able to trace it back to me," he added. "By the way, here's your purse."

He threw the purse back to Thea, who caught it in her left hand. Look through it, she found that everything was still in it.

"Why did you steal it," Thea asked.

"My parents didn't leave anything for me. This is the only way I know of to survive." Roy said. Stealing things to be able to feed me and my friends.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Thea said. "From now on, your education and everything you need is on me. As long as you promise to stop stealing."

"Hey what have I got to lose," Roy added, leaning closer to Thea.

Thea smiled and moved closer until their lips were touching.

After breaking off the kiss, they both blushed. Thea muttered a quick goodbye and then left the house to head back home.

* * *

It was night time in the Glades, and Laurel Lance was walking back home after requesting for an early leave from CNRI.

On the way home, she saw a woman getting mugged in an alley nearby. Because of her will to help others, Laurel ran towards the mugger and kicked him in the back. The mugger fell down on his back groaning.

"Leave her alone," Laurel said to the mugger before turning to the women and saying, "Get out of here."

The woman nodded and ran away immediately.

"You're pretty brave for a little girl," said the mugger.

"I'm no little girl," said Laurel.

"Guess I'll just have to settle for you, then," said the mugger.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'm not some fragile little lady. I'm the daughter of a cop," said Laurel.

"Then put your money where your mouth is," dared the mugger.

Laurel angrily attacked the mugger. She punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She watched in fascination as the mugger's nose started to bleed.

"I must admit. You're good," said the mugger. "But not good enough," he added as took out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Wait," said Laurel. "How about I give you my wallet and you let me live?"

"Sounds fair," said the mugger.

Laurel slowly put down her purse and opened it to the side compartment. She pretended to pull out her wallet. In the blink of an eye, Laurel pulled out a gun and pointed it at the mugger.

"Like I said. My dad is a cop, and he told me to keep a gun with me at all times in the Glades," said Laurel.

Laurel and the mugger just stared and waited for the other to make a move. Suddenly, The Hood came down from above. He shot an arrow into the mugger's leg and started beating him, pounding his face repeatedly. The mugger screamed in pain.

Laurel saw the situation she was in. She had the opportunity to shoot the vigilante and bring him to her father. However, for some reason, she decided against it. She just put the gun back in her purse.

"Stop! Don't kill him," she shouted.

The Hood stopped pounding on the mugger, who was now unconscious with a bruised, bleeding face.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble, Ms. Lance," said The Hood.

"I saw an innocent person getting mugged in front of me. I'm not just gonna stand back and watch it happening," said Laurel.

"You're fierce and determined. I appreciate that," said The Hood. "Just stay out of trouble. I'm not always going to be there for you."

"I don't need a bodyguard," said Laurel.

"If you continue at this rate, then you will need one soon," replied The Hood.

The Hood started to walk away.

"Wait," laurel yelled.

The vigilante turned around.

"I... never got to say thank you," said Laurel. "You know, for the first time you saved me."

"I don't need your gratitude," said The Hood.

"But I am still grateful," said Laurel.

After a brief silence, Laurel asked a question she had for a long time.

"Why do you do all this?" she asked. "You're going after the richest scumbags in Silverstone City. Why?"

"Because I made a promise." answered The Hood.

"To who?" asked Laurel.

"You've heard enough," said The Hood.

"I want to help you," said Laurel.

Not only was The Hood surprised, but Laurel was shocked at what she just said.

"You intern at the CNRI. A legal aid office. What I do is illegal. The complete opposite of what you should be doing. Why would you be interested in vigilantism?" questioned The Hood.

"Because... because... I believe in what you're doing," said Laurel honestly.

"This life isn't for you, Ms. Lance," said The Hood.

"Besides, you're only a high school student."

"You operate only at night, so will I," said Laurel. "I don't have to be on the field with you. I can... provide you with useful information from within the CNRI."

"You're willing to sabotage your chances of becoming a lawyer to help me?" asked The Hood.

"Yes," said Laurel. "Is there anything I can do to prove myself?"

"You really want this?" asked The Hood.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the legal system is flawed," said Laurel. "Men like Leo Muller and Cyrus Vanch were allowed to walk on these streets because they were able to buy the system. We need a new way to seek justice for this city, and your method has helped a lot more than any police officer has ever done for this city,"

The Hood took his time to think.

"Peter Declan," the Hood finally said. "He's about to executed in two days for murdering his wife, but I believe he's innocent. Declan's wife worked for Jason Brodeur," he continued. "She was about to report him to the police for illegally dumping toxic waste. He found out about her plan and had her killed. He framed her husband for the murder. Prove he's innocent, and then we can talk."

"You can count on me," said Laurel.

The Hood was about to fire an arrow on top of a building, until Laurel spoke again.

"Wait a minute! Can I… get a ride home?" she asked hopefully.

The Hood fired an arrow at the top of a building and then extended his hand towards Laurel. Laurel grabbed hold of the vigilante as he swung himself upwards. Laurel was petrified at first, but after a few more seconds, she started smiling, actually enjoying the ride.

A couple of minutes later, The Hood safely landed outside Laurel's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," Laurel said. "I'll talk to you after Peter Declan is freed."

"I look forward to our next meeting," he said, before firing another arrow to the stop of a nearby building. He swung away, to the top of the building, and disappeared into the night.

Laurel stood outside her window for a few minutes watching him go, before going to bed. All she could think about was what the hood said to her. As she fell asleep, she promised herself. She would help the city. She would make the hood and the rest of Silverstone City proud.

 **Looks like Laurel and The Hood are about to become business partners.**

 **Also, The previous author kind of ignored John Diggle. He is a really minor character in the story, so I'm trying to create a chapter involving how Oliver and John Diggle met, and how he joined Team Arrow.**

 **I want to make it sort of different from the real story line, so if anyone has any ideas on how to show John joining team arrow, please tell me your ideas in the reviews. You can also pm me or send me an email (look at the top of the chapter). Thanks for all the help! Stay tuned! Since im writing the next chapter by myself, it could take about a week to 2 weeks to finish writing it.**

 **This is gonna be the chapter involving John Diggle and Oliver Queen becoming a team. So please help me out. Add the story to favorites or follow it and leave reviews to keep me motivated to update. Pheonixflame1994, signing out!**


End file.
